Leia Chang
Leia Chang (born 1991) is a Canadian teenager from Toronto, Ontario and transferred from ballet school to Degrassi Community School. Leia tries out for the Power Squad, but is kicked out of tryouts by Holly J. Sinclair. The reason Leia was kicked out of the Power Squad tryouts was because Leia wasn't fit for it, and that she didn't have the beauty. Leia tries to be friends with Mia, but does not like her dangerous lifestyle. She then becomes friends with Danny. She is also known as Liar Leia because she lied to Danny and his friends about her dad knowing Fall Out Boy and Aerosmith. She is portrayed by Judy Jiao. Season 8 Uptown Girl Part 1 is the first time we see Leia. She arrives and is nervous to meet people. Leia is kicked out of Power Squad tryouts by Holly J, and she meets Mia. Mia invites her to a modeling shoot, and Leia gladly comes. Leia explains to Mia that she came to Degrassi from a Ballet School. Mia and her go to get a bite to eat, and she tells her that it good to have a friend who eats. However, when Leia sees Mia drinking and kissing other girls to impress Tom Blake at a party, she leaves. Mia follows her out and Leia tries to convince her to come with her, but Mia stays. The next day when Leia makes a joke about Mia sleeping to the top, Mia freaks, and Leia finally realizes Mia slept with Tom to get the job. Leia tells Danny, Mia's potential new boyfriend, and they cast out Mia. In Money for Nothing Leia sees Holly J eating lunch in the bathroom, and asks her if she is okay. Holly J reprimands her and Leia leaves, hurt. Holly J later apologizes to Leia, and confesses she is sick of the Mia hype going around. Leia reveals to Holly J what Mia did to get the job, and Holly J tells it to a reporter doing a story on Mia, where the secret is revealed on live TV, which results in Holly J getting kicked off of the Power Squad. In Lost in Love Part Two she is seen dancing with Sav Bhandari, which makes Anya jealous. Leia doesn't do this intentionally. In Bad Medicine Danny hooks Derek and Leia up, after Derek tells him that he likes her. Danny asks Leia about giving Derek a chance, and she says yes, but only if he interrupts their date to save her. Danny agrees, but also realizes that he likes her, but betraying Derek wouldn't feel right. He is also caught with the idea that Leia likes Derek after seeing them on their date, which coincidentally Derek and Leia were talking about Danny. Danny is then caught by Derek watching and staring at Leia while she ballet dances in the gym. For this reason, Derek gives Danny permission to go after Leia knowing that he secretly likes her, which also rekindles the two's friendship. Danny and Leia then discuss what happen, and share a kiss. In Jane Says, Part One, Leia feels as if she doesn't fit in with Danny's friends. When trying to be pushy and get in with them, she gets invited to a sleepover at Peter's with Danny and all of his friends. She, feels awkward when Mia is there, Leia tells him the story. Danny feels sorry for her. While, at the party/sleepover Leia feels weird and uncomfortable. While playing charades, Leia feels as if she'll have to lie. Leia sees a book with an ad for a "Fall Out Boy Concert". Leia lies and says that she knows Fall Out Boy personally, her dad a musical producer/director (not really), is their producer and they used to sing her lullabies. Everyone is impressed, Peter takes Danny in the back and tells him that Leia is kind of weird. He doesn't think she knows Fall Out Boy. Later on, Danny asks Leia about getting them tickets. She says she could. They go to the concert and she tries to get tickets for them. The guy says, "Stop acting and scramble". Everyone is mad at Leia for lying at something like that, including Danny. Peter tells Danny that he was right and Danny feels sorry that he didn't believe him. Towards the end of the show, Leia and Danny are seen eating at The Dot. Danny tells her he doesn't understand why she had lied to all of them. She then confesses to him about the friend situation. Danny tells her that people would truly like her for who she is, she doesn't have to change or lie for people, and that he likes her a lot. Leia apologizes and everything is fine again. In Danger Zone '''she is seen dancing with Danny at the school dance. They seem to be having fun, because Leia is laughing and having a good time. Season 9 Leia is back at Degrassi and is still going out with Danny. In the season premiere, Leia is seen partying with Holly J. and everyone. She is ready for a new semester filled with drama. In '''Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' Leia seems to be friends with Holly J. now because Holly J. asks Leia to go shopping with her and Anya. She doesn't go because she already made plans with Danny. Holly J. in the car with Jane is texting Leia, and she is tells Holly J. that she can't make it to In Beat It Part 1 her and Anya seem to be good friends. She is in on the secret that Anya is keeping from Sav. She complains to Anya that she doesn't always want to go to the "Janie and the Studs" practice. Leia tells her that they should Larp while Sav is at practice, she and and her can Larp. Anya feels that it's a brilliant idea. So, Anya tells her about Bolregaurde, and she is the Princess and how cool it is. Leia goes with Anya and finds her love for Larping. When they get there, Leia is nervous to see their art teacher as the Larper. Anya tells her that there's no need to worry because she is a cool teacher. In Beat It Part 2 Leia continues to Larp with Anya. When her and Anya were looking at the pictures from of themselves Larping, they are laughing. Sav walks in and sees them. Leia walks away because she doesn't want to get into their mess. Towards the end of the episode, Leia attends Anya's Larp wedding, which Sav shows up to. In Waiting For A Girl Like You Leia feels that Danny doesn't really care about her anymore and he is slipping away before her eyes. In the morning before school starts Leia started to talk to Danny and he was to interested in hs studies. Leia just goes away and heads to class. After, class she goes to the bathroom and sees Chantay. She confronts Chantay and asks her for some advice for getting Danny to fall all over her again, like he used to. Chantay takes out a magazine titled "Sizzle Magazine". She goes to the dating pages and shows Leia and tells her, "according to Sizzle, if you want your boyfriend to come crawling back to you, you should try breaking up with him and wait until he comes crawling back." Leia is nervous and asks Chantay if she should do it. Chantay tells her she personally doesn't know because it never happened to her and she doesn't know. Leia eventually tries the plan that Chantay gave her and broke up with Danny. Later, that day Danny goes to Chantay and asks her on a small homework date. Chantay asks about Leia and he tells her that she broke up with him earlier that morning. That night at dinner Chantay explains the dilemma to Danny and tells her that she feels really bad. Danny tells her that she has to talk to Leia. Leia arrives at the Dot to talk to Danny. In the end, they conclude that they won't continue their relationship. In Somebody, she talks with Holly J and Jane about babysitting. Leia tells that she can't make it because she has plans. In Innocent When You Dream, Leia mentions about larping with Anya still when she walks into homeroom. When Anya and Sav are talking about what they did since their recent breakup, Leia sort of interrupts by sharing a text with Anya. Leia explains the text, as "....Wants us to help them slay a dragon in the larping world." Leia and Anya seem sort of excited for this expierence. Season 10 It has been confirmed on Judy Jiao's twitter™, that Leia Chang will be coming back as a 'Regular'. She will only appear in the first 24 episodes. Relationships *Danny Van Zandt **Start Up: "Bad Medicine" (810) **Break Up: "Waiting For A Girl Like You" (909) *Reason: She thinks Danny doesn't care about her anymore. Chantay also convinces her that Danny will come back if she dumps him. Chantay did this because she liked Danny. Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids